Regret
by Helena C. Leighton
Summary: Edward volteó a mirar a Alice. La imagen que estaba en la mente de su hermana se proyectó en la suya propia. Reconoció al vampiro en la visión de su hermana al instante. "Sean amables con él."
1. Snowflakes

**_NOTA IMPORTANTE: Este ff está marcado como completo, pero su secuela, Enemy, probablemente nunca sea escrita/publicada. Si deseas continuar, ten en cuenta que este ff termina donde empieza, pero el arco de la historia no está terminada. _**

* * *

_Crepúsculo, personajes, nombres y distintivos relacionados son marcas registradas de Summit Entertainment Inc. Todos los derechos editoriales y de autor son de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

• Regret •

* * *

Olisqueó el aire. Una fragancia muy dulce llegó hasta a él, instándolo a avanzar hacia ella. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante, agazapado y con los ojos entrecerrados, concentrados en encontrar la fuente de aquel aroma. Luego, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Después de separarse de Bree, se había dedicado a recorrer el mundo. No era como si tuviera un mapa ni nada parecido, guiándole en su camino. No necesitaba la visión humana del planeta para encontrar –o perder- un lugar. Su cabeza sólo tomaba en cuenta el norte, el sur, el este y el oeste. Sólo necesitaba eso y su don. Y ahora, aquel delicioso olor llegaba a sus fosas nasales y le hacía olvidar que debía asegurarse de tener su escudo de repulsión activo. Dudó unos segundos, pero se permitió dejar la mente en blanco y dejarse guiar por sus instintos.

Avanzó entre la espesura, sigilosamente. Desechó la idea de trepar los árboles, ya que el más mínimo movimiento haría caer una capa de nieve y aquello podría ser suficiente para aterrar al dueño de la fragancia. Incrementó la velocidad, sin dejar de ser cauteloso. El rastro se hizo más fuerte y continuó, ansioso. Llegó a un claro y allí encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Era una niña, sonriente, que jugaba con otro humano, un adulto. Sacó la conclusión de que debían tener alguna clase de parentesco, pues los mismos rizos adornaban sus dos cabezas. La pequeña era pálida, con la piel de marfil, como los de su clase; pero sus mejillas estaban rosadas y contrastaban contra el tono claro de su rostro. Sangre corría por las venas de aquella niña, a un ritmo mucho más acelerado que el adecuado para una cría sana. Y era el aroma que despedía aquella sangre acumulada en sus mejillas la que lo había atraído.

Y lo más asombroso, era que no tenía sed.

Quiso enfocar más sus ojos para distinguir mejor los rasgos de la niña _poco humana_, pero una oleada desagradable lo golpeó.

Echó una ojeada alarmada a su alrededor, con su visión un tanto perturbada por la repugnancia que le provocaba aquel rastro, tan diferente al anterior. Clavó su vista en la pequeña niña, como esperando que notara lo mismo que él. Pero lo único que encontró en su rostro agraciado fue una sonrisa radiante ante la llegada de alguien más.

Un gruñido involuntario se escapó de su boca.

_Hombre lobo._

Su esencia lo golpeó otra vez. Lucía como un humano, pero él sabía que ese muchacho no lo era. Sus dientes se cerraron de un golpe, bastante sonoro. Sentía la impertinente ansia de atacarle. Soltó otro gruñido, perfectamente audible. El hombre lobo lo oyó sin lugar a dudas. Y la anatomía del chico moreno cambio de un segundo a otro, quedando cubierto de pelo y enseñando los dientes a la penumbra en la que se encontraba, incapaz de encontrarle.

Pero Fred podía encontrarlo a_ él_.

* * *

Edward volteó a mirara Alice. La imagen que estaba en la mente de su hermana se proyectó en la suya propia. Al instante, reconoció al vampiro en la visión de su hermana.

_Sean amables con él._

* * *

**(PUBLISHED: 06/07/2010)**

**(EDIT: 25/10/2012)**


	2. Bree's last words

_Crepúsculo, personajes, nombres y distintivos relacionados son marcas registradas de Summit Entertainment Inc. Todos los derechos editoriales y de autor son de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

• Regret •

* * *

Hacía unos minutos que Jacob había abandonado la casa, rumbo al claro, en busca de Renesmee y Charlie. Esme había decidido organizar un pequeño almuerzo a último momento, aunque, por supuesto, los únicos que comerían serían el padre de Bella y Jake, ya que Nessie estaba tomándole mala idea a la comida humana. Edward sonrió al recordar a su hija; habían pasado 3 años desde su nacimiento y había crecido considerablemente, dándole el aspecto de una niña de 9 años o tal vez menos.

Le lanzó una mirada al amor de su vida, que parecía muy concentrada en su tarea de armar correctamente los bocadillos dulces para la sobremesa. Sin embargo, pareció notar el escrutinio, pues giró su rostro en su dirección y le regaló una de sus maravillosas sonrisas. Notó al instante cuando ella abrió su mente para él y, acompañando su pensamiento con la mímica de sus labios, le dijo que lo amaba. Abrió su boca para responderle con las mismas palabras, pero algo lo interrumpió.

Los pensamientos de Alice se cortaron bruscamente, como si se hubiera pisado el freno del auto cuando se va a demasiada velocidad. Apretó los labios, tenso ante lo que estaba por ver. Volteó a mirarla. La imagen que estaba en la mente de su hermana se proyectó en la suya propia.

Al instante, reconoció al vampiro en la visión.

Su cabello rubio y sus pupilas escarlatas golpearon de lleno en su mente. La pequeña vampiresa, Bree, con quien Jane Volturi no había tenido ni una pizca de compasión, había deslizado en su mente, casi inconscientemente, la imagen de ese muchacho, Fred. Unos segundos antes de su muerte, además de darle las gracias por vengar a Diego, le había hecho un solo pedido.

_Sean amables con él._

Pero lo que vio en la cabeza de Alice lo descolocó.

Fred simplemente estaba recostado en el suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos, siendo invadidos por unas hebras negras en ellos, oscureciéndolos. Su rostro se llenó de repulsión y rabia, después se puso en pie, soltando un gruñido amenazador, para que después todo se oscureciera.

De un segundo a otro, estaba parado enfrente de Alice, sosteniéndola por los hombros y mirándola muy fijamente.

—¡Búscalo, Alice, _búscalo_!

_Sean amables con él._

La imagen de Bree y su cabeza gacha había quedado grabada profundamente en su mente. Y la voz de sus pensamientos, confesándole con urgencia todo por lo que había pasado y todas las mentiras que le habían contado, resonaron hasta muchos meses después de la pelea con los neófitos. A pesar de lo perdida que estaba, sentada en el suelo nevado, había podido encontrar una gran seguridad detrás de todo el dolor y la confusión que el engaño de Victoria había llevado a su vida. La de conseguir lo que quería sin importar cómo.

"_Sigo sin tener miedo. Sólo lamento no haber tenido la oportunidad de contarle a Fred más de todo esto. Se adentraría prácticamente a ciegas en este mundo de lleno peligrosas intrigas, policías corruptos y aquelarres secretos. Pero Fred es listo, cauteloso y tiene talento. ¿Qué podrían hacerle si ni siquiera son capaces de verlo?_

_Quizás el clan de los ojos amarillos se encuentre con Fred algún día."_

_Me miró y pensó,_

"_Sean amables con él."_

—No lo encuentro, Edward **********—**le respondió y él comprobó que era cierto, porque lo único que encontraba en su mente era una profunda oscuridad cuando Alice se enfocaba en él. Sus dientes se cerraron sonoramente. Al segundo, Jasper estaba detrás de él, obligándolo a retroceder.

Bree le había dado las gracias, lo había mirado con sus grandes ojos resignados, pidiéndole una sola cosa.

_Sean amables con él._

* * *

**(EDIT: 25/10/2012)**


	3. And that's how remorse takes over you

_Crepúsculo, personajes, nombres y distintivos relacionados son marcas registradas de Summit Entertainment Inc. Todos los derechos editoriales y de autor son de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

• Regret •

* * *

Sus instintos pudieron más que su cautela. Se echó a correr, con un solo objetivo: ese lobo cobrizo que, en ese instante, soltaba un gruñido furioso al verle.

—¡_Jake_!

* * *

_Había veces en las que no lograba entender a Edward. La mejor explicación que todos encontraban era que él se sentía solo, pero que aquello había terminado en cuanto conoció a Bella. Después de años de convivir con Edward, sabía que aquello no era cierto._

_Alice me había hablado de él después de conocernos en Philadelphia. Sabía que era un lector de mentes, recluido en su propia soledad. Luego, nos unimos a esta familia y algo quedó claro._

_Edward era el más humano de todos nosotros._

_¿Qué vampiro se llama así mismo monstruo y se niega a aceptar su naturaleza? Diferimos un largo tiempo por nuestra dieta, pero aquello no tenía verdadera relevancia; el hecho era que él no podía mirarse al espejo sin sentir repulsión por sí mismo. No podía aceptar su raza, no podía aceptar lo que somos, por nuestra piel fría, nuestros ojos extraños y nuestra supuesta carencia de alma._

_Carlisle había calado hondo en la personalidad de Edward. La compasión, que tanto caracterizaba a nuestro padre, se había instalado en mi hermano el mismo día en el que la existencia de alguien se esfumó por su falta. _

—Encárgate de eso, Félix —ordenó Jane con indiferencia y con un gesto del mentón—. Quiero volver a casa.

_A menudo encontraba a Edward en un profundo trance, en el que la culpa y el arrepentimiento lo rodeaban. No se lo mencionaba a nadie, simplemente lo obligaba a calmarse y a que Bella no cayera en cuenta de que su pareja no estaba bien._

_—Bree —me confesó un día, cuando le pregunté a qué se debía aquel comportamiento—. Ella no debería estar muerta, Jasper. _

_—Pero lo está —respondí yo. Al instante, él me miró, lleno de rabia. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que había hecho aquella neófita con Edward._

* * *

Remordimiento, eso era lo que sentía. Arrepentimiento. Se arrepentía de sus acciones. Debería haber mentido, debería haber usado algún truco, debería haber intentado más… Aquel tema lo volvía loco. Miraba a Renesmee, que estaba llena de inocencia a pesar de su gran inteligencia, y la pobre Bree había tenido una segunda corta vida después de que Riley la engañara. Y ella le agradeció y lo consideró un amigo. Y se resignó a morir.

Edward miró a los ojos a Jasper, quien lo observaba, agazapado y cubriendo a Alice. Por su mente pasó una y otra vez la misma visión- Alice lo intentaba, después de todo- _Fred_ en el suelo nevado, su rabia y luego la más profunda oscuridad.

Se irguió, sintiendo como si su corazón muerto hubiera dado un salto en su cavidad.

_Jacob_.

¡_Renesmee_!

* * *

**(EDIT: 25/10/2012)**


	4. Heaven's doors

_Crepúsculo, personajes, nombres y distintivos relacionados son marcas registradas de Summit Entertainment Inc. Todos los derechos editoriales y de autor son de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

• Regret •

* * *

_¿Es que realmente existe un cielo? ¿Realmente existe para nosotros? Porque si es así, estoy seguro de que Bree está allí. Mirándome. Mirándome fallar, porque ella sólo pidió que _seamos amables con Fred_. Y por mi poca cautela, por no haberlo hallado antes, ahora, él podría estar muerto. _

_Me arrepiento de mis acciones. No pude salvarla y ahora no sé si voy a poder cumplir su última voluntad. _

_Y, _Dios_, si no logro hacer esto y realmente has creado un paraíso para los de nuestra raza, aceptaré tu voluntad de no admitirme en él._

* * *

Sus ojos chocolates se abrieron llenos de terror. Sintió los brazos de su abuelo rodeándola, tomándola en brazos. Por un segundo no pudo ver nada, su rostro estaba enterrado en el pecho de Charlie. Pataleó, desesperada.

—¡_Jake_! —chilló.

Luego, su abuelo se echó a correr, su cara quedó sobre su hombro derecho, permitiéndole ver.

El extraño de ojos borgoña se lanzaba contra el cuello de la forma lobuna de Jacob.

* * *

**(EDIT: 25/10/2012)**


	5. Regret

_Crepúsculo, personajes, nombres y distintivos relacionados son marcas registradas de Summit Entertainment Inc. Todos los derechos editoriales y de autor son de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

• Regret •

* * *

**_¿Acaso es posible arrepentirse cuando no hay alternativa?_**

* * *

No sabía exactamente de dónde había sacado esa conclusión, pero era la única posibilidad que se le cruzaba por la mente. Alice no le podía brindar más ayuda, estaba ciega, completamente ciega, del tipo de ceguera que ella y yo mismo había aprendido a diferenciar. Y eran demasiadas coincidencias; Fred no era un vegetariano, Charlie tenía sangre corriendo por sus venas, Renesmee tenía un aspecto que llamaba demasiado la atención aunque hubiera crecido durante los últimos 4 años y Jacob había salido hacía 5 minutos. Alice tuvo la visión casi inmediatamente después de que él se marchara en busca de mi hija... En el rostro de Fred podía leer la rabia, la misma expresión que estaba en nuestros rostros cuando aún no conocíamos bien a los quileutes.

En aquel momento ni siquiera podía confiar en mi rapidez, en absolutamente nada. La culpa me llenaba cada poro de mi piel muerta, casi me hacía tropezar, me provocaba unos escalofríos que yo sabía que no podía sentir. Y sin embargo, allí estaban.

Me abrí paso entre la espesura, velozmente, incapaz siquiera de pensar en nada más que llegar a tiempo. La ansiedad comenzaba a pasarme factura, enterrándome en el pecho la sensación de que los segundos eran más largos. Y, _Dios_, yo sabía que todo aquello dependía del tiempo.

El rastro de Jacob invadió nariz, instándome a avanzar más deprisa, a grandes zancadas. Entonces, mi don comenzó a funcionar.

_—Oh, Dios mío, ¡tengo que sacar a Renesmee de aquí!_

_—¡**Jake**!_

La voz mental de Nessie golpeó con fuerza en mi cabeza. Y luego, el rugido de Jacob.

* * *

Vancouver había sido un fracaso. Permaneció allí una semana, inmóvil en medio de los árboles, sin siquiera mover un solo músculo para cazar. No se atrevía a rendirse, no. Siguió allí cuando amaneció, durante toda la tarde y cuando la noche lo cubrió. Una semana y Bree nunca apareció.

La sed lo obligó a desistir.

El miedo al sol desapareció, sus tácticas para cazar mejoraron, en su camino se cruzó con unos pocos vampiros que simplemente le hacían preguntas de cortesía y luego se marchaban -a excepción de una vampiresa llamada Mina que lo siguió incansablemente durante dos meses, hasta desaparecer un día sin ninguna explicación por su comportamiento. No se molestó mucho por contar cuánto tiempo pasaba para volver a Vancouver, siempre lo hacía y permanecía nuevamente 7 días enteros en el mismo árbol de Riley Park.

Algo lo llamaba a volver, pero sabía que no era la esperanza.

Supo que había dejado su condición de neófito cuando su fuerza de reguló y su sed también. Podía caminar por las calles de una ciudad durante la noche, pasarle por al lado a varios humanos y no hacerles ningún daño. No se molestaba en usar su don; le parecía muy curiosa la forma en que los mortales le sonreían cuando se cruzaban con él. Entre las multitudes, constantemente buscaba el rastro de alguno de su raza. También, comenzó a centrarse en encontrar un vampiro de ojos dorados, tal vez, sólo tal vez…

Y luego su vida como vampiro se volvió algo monótona. Todo consistía en esconderse de la luz solar directa, cazar y correr hacia donde el viento o sus piernas lo llevaran. Y asaltar librerías, por supuesto. Trató de volver su existencia un poco más interesante, intentó aprender latín, español, francés. Se coló en iglesias para burlarse del mito. Se acostó con mujeres humanas y jugaba con su vida al terminar. Pasó días y días en el agua, persiguiendo bestias marinas, hasta llegar a otro continente. Y siguió asaltando librerías. Y siguió volviendo a Vancouver cada vez que sólo necesitaba un poco de redención.

Volvió a encontrarse con Mina, el día en el que los diarios de Francia decían que era 24 de octubre de 2007. Como siempre, esta se mantuvo en silencio respecto a sus razones de permanecer a su lado y él dejó de intentar sacársela de encima. Vagaron juntos durante lo que Fred pudo calcular como un poco más de un año, siguiendo la rutina de aprender y esconderse, hasta que Mina desapareció nuevamente la noche de Año Nuevo que le daba la bienvenida al 2009. Él intentó no lamentarlo y volvió a Vancouver después mucho tiempo, quedándose allí más tiempo de lo acostumbrado.

Y luego, sucedió.

Durante una de sus salidas de caza, decidió cruzar el bosque para llegar a uno de los pueblos. No encontró que pudiera haber alguna complicación en ello, pues lo había hecho numerosas veces tiempo atrás. Las aves volaron lejos al verlo pasar, abriéndole camino entre las ramas de los árboles, que crujían suavemente ante sus saltos. Un olor muy familiar se coló por su nariz y lo detuvo, quedando él suspendido sobre una de las ramas. No muy lejos de allí, el rugido de dolor de un oso resonó por toda la arbolada. Y su sangre animal le llamó la atención. Supuso inmediatamente que debía ser algún humano cazando, así que se desvió de su ruta pensando que un bocadillo antes de llegar a la ciudad no le haría nada malo.

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que el aroma dulzón que acompañaba la sangre del oso no podía pertenecer a un humano. Aterrizó suavemente en el suelo, de cuclillas y cuando levantó la mirada, llegó a ver al oso derrumbándose en el suelo y la figura de marfil de una vampiresa, que se volteó al notar su presencia, clavando sus fieros ojos dorados en él.

Se quedó inmóvil durante un segundo, con una parte de su conciencia llamándole estúpido, chillándole que usara su don para evadir la mirada de la mujer y la otra quedando totalmente fascinado por su descubrimiento inesperado. Había vagado durante casi cuatro años para encontrar a alguien con aquellas orbes ambarinas y nunca había hallado a nadie. Y allí, delante de sus ojos, tenía a una indudable _vegetariana_ a punto de arrancarle la cabeza por interrumpir su comida.

La analizó en su segundo. Tenía el cabello rubio rojizo, muy largo. Su cuerpo parecía haber sido hecho por dioses -era indudablemente _hermosa_. Aparentaba a misma edad que él, 20 años o tal vez más. Y sus ojos dorados brillaban intensamente.

Se irguió lentamente, tratando de trasmitir una calma que no sentía a su rostro. Trató de lucir lo más sumiso posible.

—Hola —dijo, con voz aterciopelada y relajando sus hombros, intentando lucir lo más poco amenazador posible—, lamento interrumpirte, pero definitivamente has llamado mi atención.

Le echó una mirada al animal agonizante.

—No deberías estar aquí, es el territorio de mi familia —le espetó la mujer ariscamente.

—No cazaré aquí, si es eso lo que quieres —Su mente reaccionó ante su vocabulario. Familia—. No pretendía invadir tu territorio, sólo... —Se detuvo, preguntándose cómo explicarle a la vampiresa cuál eran sus intenciones—. Mi nombre es Fred, _escantado._

_Vaya que lo estaba._

—Tanya —soltó, a velocidad vampírica, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos con cautela.

—Mira, no quiero ponerte incómoda ni luchar, ¿vale? Tengo curiosidad, tú eres una…—Su voz se apagó. No sabía cómo preguntarle lo que quería saber. La actitud de Tanya lo ponía tenso y, definitivamente, no estaba acostumbrado a establecer una conversación con nadie. Luchó contra sus ganas de accionar su escudo y salir corriendo— … _vegetariana_ y hace un tiempo que vengo buscando a alguien como tú.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron con sorpresa, pero parecía que había elegido las palabras correctas, pues sus hombros se relajaron y se acercó a él rápidamente.

—De acuerdo, sigue —le instó. Sí, definitivamente había captado su atención.

—Hace unos años —No supo expresar exactamente el tiempo que había pasado—, una mujer me transformó sin muchas explicaciones y me dejó a cargo de otro vampiro, quien me hizo permanecer con otros _neófitos_. Nos dio falsa información, tratando de mantenernos a todos juntos y sin dejarnos salir a nuestro antojo — Chasqueó la lengua, recordando con disgusto el rostro de Riley. No notó que la expresión de Tanya comenzaba a llenarse de alarma—. Un día, nos dijo que teníamos que luchar contra otro aquelarre de vampiros de ojos amarillos. Que teníamos que matarlos para apoderarnos del territorio —explicó, pensando en cómo explicar lo siguiente—. Me las arreglé para huir antes de que todo comenzara, porque todo me parecía demasiado sospechoso. Le dije a una de las niñas que viniera conmigo, pero ella dijo que iría a buscar alguien más. Le prometí —Un rictus de dolor se cruzó por su rostro por primera vez al pensar en Bree— que la esperaría aquí, en Vancouver, durante un día y una noche. Nunca más la volví a ver.

—Pero desde entonces he estado buscando a vampiros como tú —le confesó—, porque quiero saber qué fue de ella, si está muerta o si logró huir. Los de tu clase no son muy numerosos y me pregunto si tú, Tanya, sabes algo de esa familia.

* * *

El día del cumpleaños número tres de Renesmee, Alice tuvo una visión. Garret, el vampiro nómada que se había unido a la familia Denali, vendría de visita alrededor de Navidad, pues todo estaba cubierto de nieve y estaban en Forks, donde planeaban volver a pasar las fiestas lo más secretamente posible. No encontraba nada sospechoso a la visita, pues lo veía hablando de Kate con mucha desenvoltura y felicidad. Se lo informó a Edward, quien prometió telefonear a Tanya para preguntarle acerca de ello y de cómo estaba la familia. Pero una hazaña de Renesmee le hizo olvidar rápidamente sus planes.

* * *

No había que ser empático para notar que Tanya se tensó al escuchar su historia. Permaneció en silencio, sin saber qué hacer y sin atreverse a preguntar absolutamente nada; a pesar de que ya tenía la respuesta: Era evidente que aquella vampiresa los conocía. La gran incógnita era saber _qué había dicho para que sus ojos dorados lucieran tan petrificados_.

El cuerpo del oso había quedado totalmente drenado de sangre cuando, finalmente, la pelirroja abrió la boca para responder. Un río rojo se había colado entre el húmedo césped y llegado a sus pies, ensuciando las suelas de las botas de Tanya.

—¿_Eres parte del ejército de Victoria_?

Por su cabeza se cruzó la posibilidad de que aquel fuese el nombre de _ella_. También le llamó la atención la palabra ejército. Pero, después de un segundo, se dio cuenta de que eso eran. Arrugó la nariz, disgustado.

—Nunca supe su nombre, estábamos a cargo de Riley —murmuró, en medio de su desconformidad—. La niña se llamaba Bree. ¿Crees que ellos sabrán algo de ella?

* * *

Me abrí paso entre la espesura, el claro me dio la bienvenida, mi piel comenzó a brillar, mis ojos encontraron la figura de Fred, rompiendo el aire en un salto, hacia Jacob. Luego, tuve enfrente de mí a Charlie. Él me miró, atontado ligeramente por mi aspecto, pero se libró de aquella sensación rápidamente.

—Corre —le dije, mis pies sortearon el piso, salté, rogando poder evitar el impacto. Sentí perfectamente el cuerpo de Fred chocando contra el mío, con un sonido similar a cuando un trueno empieza una tormenta; y el de Jacob, llenando de calor mi otro costado. En el aire, empujé a Fred con fuerza, lejos de Jacob.

Caí al suelo en un ruido sordo, levanté la mirada y busqué al otro vampiro, que había derrumbado uno de los árboles al chocar contra él. Su rostro estaba tal y como lo había estado en la visión de Alice, total y absolutamente lleno de rabia.

* * *

_—No hay opciones para quienes quebrantan las reglas —dijo Jane con su voz carente de inflexión de nuevo._

_Se me helaron los huesos, pero dejé de sentir pánico. Qué inevitable parecía todo ya._

* * *

**(EDIT: 25/10/2012)**


	6. Even in my skin

_Crepúsculo, personajes, nombres y distintivos relacionados son marcas registradas de Summit Entertainment Inc. Todos los derechos editoriales y de autor son de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

• Regret •

* * *

—Yo… no sé que decirte —le respondió y le pareció sincera—. Soy casi parte de la familia Cullen y debo confesarte que el problema que los tuyos les causaron fue muy grande. No entiendo… ¡Pensé que todos ustedes habían sido eliminados! —agregó, con desesperación.

—Nunca tuve la intención de lastimar a nadie —replicó ásperamente—. Entonces… ¿mataron a Bree?

Sabía que Tanya había detectado la amargura en su voz. El rostro de la pelirroja se llenó de pena.

—Lo lamento, pero lo que sé es que ninguno de los neófitos que estuvieron allí ese día sobrevivió. Si quedó alguien y mis hermanos no los ejecutaron, lo hicieron los Vulturis.

Por primera vez en tres años, Fred sintió como si el mundo se le hubiera caído encima. Todos aquellos años se los había pasado recorriendo el mundo en busca de algo que nunca habría de encontrar, volviendo siempre al mismo lugar, como si no existiera para él otro destino que no fuera ese. Escondiéndose en el mismo árbol de Riley Park, con la memoria fresca y el rostro de Bree llenando su mente, obligándose a no olvidarla. Su existencia terminó de vaciarse en un instante, lo inundó el arrepentimiento y la desesperanza. Ni siquiera intentó disimular su dolor. Había sido un estúpido, sabía la verdad desde que la noche cayó por primera vez en el parque con él en la copa más alta del árbol más cupido. Sabía que Bree había muerto y Diego también; que él sólo había escapado tratando de salvar su trasero antes de arrastrar a la niña con él para salvarle la vida y sin siquiera con la idea de acompañarla y protegerla con su don, y después huir hacia donde sus piernas los llevaran. Había tenido miles de opciones, pero al final había elegido la más egoísta y la digna del más cobarde. Había podido hacer un montón de cosas, pero él se dejó llevar por las ansias de estar solo, como siempre lo había hecho.

Pero ahora sabía lo que la soledad era, porque lo envolvía de pies a cabeza, bañándolo completamente y dejándolo totalmente indefenso. Se dejó caer en el suelo, sin molestarse en mantener el teatro enfrente de esa mujer de ojos dorados.

Un gruñido gutural se escapó de su garganta. Y luego, fue como encerrarse en la cáscara vacía de su corazón muerto.

* * *

El escozor había aumentado con el tiempo, pero siguió con la misma estrategia -ignorarlo. Se concentró en aquellas rendijas negras que se habrían paso sobre aquella superficie blanquísima. Parecían haberse ensanchado y reproducido, resquebrajando lo impoluto. Luego, en la suavidad que lo acariciaba. Cerró los ojos y no se privó de disfrutar aquella sensación. La quemazón en lo que creía sentir en su garganta se incrementó violentamente, haciéndolo temblar; y, ahora, aquel dulce no ayudaba. Se resistió y aquellas dos cosas comenzaron a luchar. La dulzura se acercó demasiado a él y no pudo evitar abrir la boca para degustarla sólo un poco, con la punta de la lengua.

Fue suficiente una gota para que enterrara los dientes en aquella vena palpitante llena de sangre. El calor rápidamente invadió su organismo; pero no era como aquel fuego que lo castigaba a latigazos, era más bien como una corriente cálida en una tarde de verano. Era muy agradable. Delicioso. Cuando abrió los ojos, notó que las rendijas negras se volvían más delgadas, hasta casi desaparecer. El blanco impoluto de aquella superficie extraña comenzó a tornarse de un curioso tono morado. Pero, definitivamente, era mejor que el cegador marfil. Podía incluso ronronear de lo bien que se sentía todo aquello, por más que después se sintiera avergonzado.

—Eso, Freddy, bebe —le murmuró una voz aterciopelada contra su oído. Aquel sonido se le hizo familiar y, en busca de quien lo había producido, se esforzó por sentir sus extremidades nuevamente. Aquella sustancia dulzona seguía internándose en él y pareció ayudar, porque, lentamente, la sensibilidad volvió a las puntas de sus dedos. Finalmente, cuando sus labios rompieron contacto con la fuente de su satisfacción, estos se partieron y dejaron escapar un siseo lleno de gozo. Sus manos buscaron a la dueña de la voz y por primera vez en un largo tiempo que nunca pudo calcular, sus ojos abiertos volvieron a ver, encontrándose de lleno con la figura perfecta de Tanya. Estuvo seguro de que su piel hizo un ruido extraño cuando se incorporó unos centímetros, pero no se molestó por ella. Se ocupó de alcanzar a Tanya y rodearla con sus brazos, enterrando su nariz en su pecho e inhalando su aroma. Ella se quedó inmóvil, pero no tardó en corresponder aquel abrazo.

Se quedaron allí, tendidos en la hierba durante mucho tiempo, Fred descubriendo nuevamente los olores del bosque y con Tanya enterrando sus dedos en la cabellera rubia que reposaba en su pecho.

* * *

**(EDIT: 25/10/2012)**


	7. Life is but a dream for the dead

_Crepúsculo, personajes, nombres y distintivos relacionados son marcas registradas de Summit Entertainment Inc. Todos los derechos editoriales y de autor son de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

• Regret •

* * *

Tanya se deslizó lentamente por entre las ramas de los árboles. La noche había caído hacía horas y ella tendría que haber estado en su casa antes. Sin embargo, parecía que sus inagotables fuerzas de vampiro se había esfumado completamente, le pesaban los pies y tenía muchas ganas de llorar. Suspiró y saltó. Su cabello rojizo se agitó detrás de ella y cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, supo que habían notado su llegada. No se molestó en avanzar más rápido, simplemente se dejó llevar. Ante sus ojos apareció la vieja casa Denali. La estructura parecía un gran árbol en medio del bosque nevado. Podía oír los susurros nerviosos dentro, aunque no entendió lo que decían. Otro suspiró se escapó de sus labios; la puerta de entrada se abrió violentamente y cuando terminó de oír el crack monstruoso que hacía al romperse, sintió los brazos de Kate rodeándola con fuerza. Luego, sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de su hermana. El rostro de ella, que estaba inundado de felicidad al verla, se llenó de preocupación.

—Tanya, ¿qué te pasó? —le preguntó. No tuvo ganas de responder. Se quedó allí, mirándola, con los labios sellados sin ninguna palabra en la punta de la lengua. Sí, toda su fuerza se había agotado. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza, a deshacerse de las manos de su hermana, que reposaban en sus hombros y avanzar hasta la ahora abertura de la entrada de su casa. Cuando entró, escuchó el silbido que hacía Kate al moverse detrás de ella. Sin embargo, no volvió a tocarla. Entonces, sus ojos dorados se cruzaron con los de Eleazar.

—¿Dónde has estado, Tanya? ¿Te sientes bien? —_No_, quiso responder, pero otra respuesta partió sus labios.

—Vancouver.

Algo dentro de ella se agitó al escuchar el tono de su propia voz. Sonaba amargada, apagada, sin vida. Se preguntó si así era sentirse sola.

—¿Te has cruzado con alguien? ¿Tal vez —dudó— Edward?

Quiso reírse, pero parecía que su cuerpo no lo consideraba gracioso, así que siguió con la misma expresión vacía.

—¿Edward? —murmuró y luego frunció el ceño. Negó con la cabeza. Todas aquellas voces le parecían estúpidas. Le lanzó una última mirada a los miembros de su familia que inundaban el salón y a velocidad vampírica, corrió a encerrarse a su habitación.

Lo que no notó, en medio de su desesperación, fue la ausencia de Garret y la llegada de los copos de nieve tiñendo otra vez los bosques de Alaska.

* * *

Se quedó completamente inmóvil durante toda la noche. Una parte de él gemía de dolor, reclamaba un poco de compañía. Incluso le pidió al cielo que le mandara a Mina de vuelta, que ya no podía más con todo aquella soledad. La realidad lo había golpeado de frente, chillándole que su vida no tenía sentido ya. Se encontraba totalmente solo. Se permitió pensar en Tanya por un segundo. Su esencia había quedado impregnada en todo su cuerpo, pero era evidente que ella se había marchado y que le viento se encargaría de limpiar su rastro.

El astro sol comenzó a alzarse en el cielo limpio, celeste y frío. Cuando lo alcanzó, hizo brillar los pequeños diamantes de su piel. También iluminó el cadáver de un oso, yaciendo a su lado, inerte, sin moscas molestando. Sacó la conclusión de que Tanya le había obligado a beber de él para despertarlo de su letargo y su presencia había terminado por evitar la de cualquier ser vivo. Apartó la mirada. La sed comenzó a torturarlo.

Desde que había cazado habían pasado tres días… cuatro, teniendo en cuenta que se había encontrado con la vampira y no había bebido nada más que de ese oso maloliente. Sin embargo, no se movió de su lugar. Se limitó a observar sus manos, como lo había hecho desde cayó al suelo; sus venas rebosantes de ponzoña oscura y su piel marfileña, agrietada por permanecer tanto tiempo en la misma posición.

Se tensó al sentir cómo el escozor aumentaba. Tenía ganas de levantar sus manos sólo para desgarrarse la garganta de un solo zarpazo. Apretó con fuerza los párpados.

—¿Fred?

El estar despierto era demasiado doloroso. Por eso, cuando alzó los ojos y se dio cuenta que la simple presencia de aquella mujer bastaba para esfumar todas sus preocupaciones, por su mente pasó el pensamiento de que, tal vez, estuviera soñando.

Quizás realmente estaba vivo.

* * *

**(EDIT: 25/10/2012)**


	8. Reasons

_Crepúsculo, personajes, nombres y distintivos relacionados son marcas registradas de Summit Entertainment Inc. Todos los derechos editoriales y de autor son de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

• Regret •

* * *

_**El amor es el regocijo por la sola existencia del otro.**_

* * *

Lo cierto era que no me habían dejado elegir. Yo no sabía lo que aquello significaba, no entendía la razón por la cual aquella bomba había explotado en mi interior, ¿por qué todo parecía a punto de resolverse? Lo cierto era que el tiempo no pasaba tan rápido y a pesar de tener aquella sensación de que todo finalmente estaba cobrando sentido, la gloria se hacía esperar.

_Tal vez por eso me separé de Fred. A la espera del final, sólo permanecí en silencio. No nos conocíamos lo suficiente, nuestros ojos a los ojos del otro no significaban más que escarlata y dorado chocándose, dejando en evidencia nuestras diferencias. El choque de dos mundos que se necesitaban el uno al otro pero aún no encontraban la fórmula para unirse._

_Acompañé a Fred a Riley Park el día después de conocerlo. Fue una experiencia extraña, permanecer allí, subida a la copa de un árbol y observando a los humanos pasar por debajo de nosotros. Esperando algo que nunca iba a llegar. _

_Me desgarré por dentro mientras observaba como los ojos de Fred cambiaban de un rojo escarlata a negro carbón, de una chispa de impotencia y desesperanza a pura miseria. Él no parecía notar mi presencia, parecíamos dos entes extraños, reposando en universos paralelos. Pero, mientras tanto, yo también me separaba de aquel mundo en el que había vivido los últimos años. _

_Dos días después, volví a casa. Garret había vuelto la noche anterior y todos estaban como locos intentando encontrar un rastro mío, pero con la nieve, era difícil lograrlo. Cuando aparecí, ninguno de ellos se acercó a mí. ¿Acaso el cambio había sido tan grande que se reflejaba en mi rostro? Me sentía perdida, tan perdida como sabía que lo estaba Fred. No fue difícil decirles que necesitaba un tiempo, un poco de espacio. Un poco de distanciamiento. Comprendieron, por supuesto, pero nunca supieron que una brecha se había abierto entre nosotros antes de decírselos. Por mi cabeza pasaron los Cullen, nuestros primos y la posibilidad de que se enteraran de la situación y de Fred, más que nada. Sentía una pizca de resentimiento hacia los Cullen porque de alguna manera, eran los responsables. Tenían algo de culpa. Disfracé mi cautela con discreción y les pedí que no les dijeran nada. "No quiero preocupar a nadie" dije, "sólo necesito un poco de tiempo". _

_Lo cierto es que volví a por Fred y no le encontré. _

_Lo cierto es que, por su ausencia, me volví loca. _

_El invierno nunca fue una buena época para rastrear, al menos para vampiros comunes como yo. Bordeé todo el territorio de Alaska y una buena parte de Canadá. El mes pasaba rápido, mi desesperación comenzó a hacer mella en mi comportamiento y mientras vagaba por Ottawa, ataqué a una mujer que salía de una fiesta. En su cuerpo no quedó ni una gota de sangre y en el mío, había bajado mi nivel de ansiedad._

_Intenté no pensar en su familia. Ni en la mía. Eleazar, Carmen, Kate… No, prefería pensar en que, en realidad, ya no formaba parte de ninguna familia ni aquelarre. Los humanos, sólo una fuente de descargue. _

_Por principios de febrero volví al sur, hacia Seattle. _

_Y donde menos esperaba encontrarme un rastro, lo encontré. Y cuando encontré un rastro fresco en los bosques de Forks, supe que algo andaba mal._

_Seguí su aroma, lo perdí y volví a encontrarlo. Con su fragancia entrando por mi nariz, mezclada con un rastro de olor muy desagradable, sentí como la realización volvía a golpearme. Me di cuenta de algo:_

_La vida es vida. No es ver, ni respirar, ni escuchar. La vida es inefable. La vida es vida. Algunos piensan que se necesita un alma para poder vivir; pero, ¿acaso alguien sabe definir lo que es el alma?_

_Todos necesitamos razones para vivir. De lo contrario, todo se convierte en un vacío, no hay siquiera espacio para sentir dolor. Nos hundimos en La Nada. Es por eso que necesitamos razones. _

_Razones para vivir. _

_Alma gemela, media naranja…_

_La razón de nuestra existencia. _

_Fred era mucho más de lo que yo era capaz de entender, pero lo tomé como mío y de ninguna manera iba a dejarlo ir. Porque si aquello no era amor, ¿qué era? No había necesidad de decir nada, sabía perfectamente que no podía vivir sin él. No quería buscarle explicaciones, ni razones. Había tirado por la borda mi cautela, le había mentido a mi familia, había matado por él. Quería sentirle cerca, quería que él fuera feliz, porque parecía la única forma lógica de justificar mi vida. Si él se moría, yo lo seguiría hasta el infierno si fuese necesario._

* * *

Un rugido violento se abrió paso desde su garganta hasta partir sus labios. La rabia se apoderó de él, saltó desde su posición en cuclillas, dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza a quien sea que se le cruzara. Nuevamente sintió aquel cuerpo caliente chocando contra el suyo, el pelaje de su oponente dejando aquel aroma asqueroso sobre su piel. Las garras de la bestia se clavaron en su costado y tiraron de ella. Soltó un grito y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al lobo, que gimió, para después gruñir y tratar de permanecer encima de él. Sabía que si le permitía hacerlo, lo último que recordaría sería como su cabeza separándose del resto de su cuerpo antes de arder en el fuego. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo rodando en el suelo, intentando clavarle los dientes a aquel animal, pero lo cierto es que estaba _perdiendo_. Su brazo derecho amenazaba con desprenderse de su hombro cuando logró darle en la cabeza con un puño cerrado, arrancándole un aullido de dolor a la bestia y apartándolo de él. Se alejó y se agazapó nuevamente, empujando desde el codo con su mano para unirlo de vuelta, prácticamente escupiendo la ponzoña para hacerlo aún más rápido.

Recordó el entrenamiento de Riley y las cartas de póker en sus manos y la pequeña sonrisa de Bree.

Arremetió nuevamente.

Un cuerpo diferente se chocó contra él esa vez, tirándolo contra el piso. Si hubiera sido humano, lo habría dejado sin aliento.

Rugió, furioso.

* * *

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

_Escuché como un rugido recorrió todo el bosque. _

_Me lancé como una flecha en aquella dirección, me abrí paso en un claro -Fred caído-, una lucha, un agresor, el intenso olor a hombre lobo…_

_Rugí y me abalancé contra aquella figura. Unos brazos me tomaron de las muñecas mientras me derribaban, con un agarre firme me mantuvo contra el suelo y de repente, unos ojos dorados chocaron contra los míos. _

_Edward._

* * *

**Finite**.

* * *

Parte dos: **Enemy**.

* * *

**(EDIT: 25/10/2012)**


End file.
